Blood Wars
by qwerty19951101
Summary: The battle between what is right and what is necessary leaves the human race at a crossroads. One side fights for mutant rights equality, the other side conspires to wipe them all out. Clarke and the delinquents find themselves in the middle of a war, a war that threatens to annihilate both sides. CLEXA MUTANT AU
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey guys, I'm sorry for deleting my story Polis Academy for the Gifted but I wasn't feeling that storyline anymore. I realized that I wanted to write a more darker series with a more brutal Lexa and that won't happen if I make her the head of a school for mutant kids but don't worry tho, the Academy will still make an appearance but I want to lay down some groundwork first.**

 **P.S Please suggest some cool mutant powers, I am running out of ideas lol.**

 **p.p.s Leave comments and reviews**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the 100**

"Prisoner 319, on the wall"

Clarke barely registers the voice; too busy sketching a birds-eye view of the Manhattan skyline from the Empire State Building at her room floor. She caught a glimpse of it from the mind of one of the guards that was passing by. He might be new, Clarke surmised, because all of her keepers know to keep their minds blank when she's in the vicinity.

Metal baton clanged against her metal door "Prisoner 319, don't make me get the electric prod. On the wall, NOW!"

Clarke scowled, she debated whether to test her luck and finish her work but getting prodded this early in the morning is unpleasant. Pushing herself up, she placed herself at the farthest wall, her hands up in compliance.

"It's your lucky day, you're getting moved" the guard commented, Clarke watches him impassively. She notices the twitch in his hands, he's nervous. Maybe he knows how much of a handful Clarke is when conscious.

Clarke's eyes narrowed when she sees a familiar face behind this guard. He's keeping his head down but she knew that mop of curly black hair anywhere.

 _Bellamy_

Her heart thudded wildly in her chest. He never let himself be assigned to her; he was always assigned to the prisoner beside her cell. It was safer that way, he was close enough to see her but never close enough to rouse suspicion. She let the other guard put electronic cuffs on her and she let him manhandle her out of her cell, all the while trying to catch Bellamy's eyes.

Something is wrong

 _ **Play along**_

She breathed out a sigh; it doesn't escape her notice that the other cells beside her are also empty.

"I got this, you get the last one" She hears Bellamy say, the guard nodded, relieved that he wasn't the one to take care of the troublesome teen.

Living in solitary for almost three years with only her thoughts and a lone peephole at her door had a lot of downside, her only companion were the guards that bring her food. Over the course of her stay she met Bellamy. He was employed by her mother to keep watch over her and pass the occasional letters of what was happening on the outside world. They never discussed anything damning, too scared of getting caught, but she had a feeling that her mom is working on something big.

For three years, Bellamy has been her saving grace. He kept her from going insane, kept her company, smuggled the occasional Hershey kisses, she never really asked why he was helping her, Clarke just took it in stride.

The thing about having psychic powers and only having one friend for years, Clarke became quite good at reading him. His jaws are locked in anger, his fists digging into her arm.

"Where am I going?"

"The Mountain"

Her spine went rigid at Bellamy's words. Coldness started to seep into her whole body, "I'm being turned into a reaper?" she breathed out "Shit shit shit shit shit. But it thought that was just stories like the boogeyman or whatever. What the fuck. It's real. Oh shit.", she can feel herself spiraling down into a panic attack.

She had heard rumors, of course, of the Mountain; of mutants being sent to that place and turning insane with bloodlust. It's been the Government's badly kept secret for nearly a decade now.

After the existence of mutants has been exposed, the world nearly fractured. Suddenly the police were ill equipped to handle people with superhuman abilities, terror and mass panic started. So the Government had no choice but to start Operation Ark, mutant offenders are slapped with life sentences (no matter how minor the offense might be), and they are sent to the Ark but it did little to appease the public.

Mount Weather has been the greatest advocate for mutant annihilation. Devoting all their weapons production to capture or kill mutants. There was even talk that they have been taking prisoners and experimenting on them. Turning them into Reapers, mindless and feral mutants that obey only Mount Weather.

Of course Mutant advocates could never prove any of this and Clarke being locked up for three years (her only source of news is the occasional glimpse into guard's heads) wasn't really convinced that it was real.

Her mom was part of the council, of course her mom would not agree to that…right? Clarke would never admit to herself that she doesn't know the answer to that question. She fears that she doesn't know her mom anymore or she didn't really know her.

"Clarke, calm down." Bellamy's fingers are digging into her arm now; the pain is the only thing anchoring her. "We don't have much time." Bellamy pulled her towards a dimly lit corridor and into a camera blind spot "I need you to listen. Your mom and Kane have been overruled by the council which means that the plan for a coup de tat is fucking over, your mom told me to tell you that your father was right, everyone of them is dirty."

Tears ran down Clarke's face "Fuck!"

"She told me that it's all up to you now." Bellamy's hands found hers and he handed her a small flashdrive "This contains everything we can gather on Mount Weather. We need you to get this to the Grounders"

"What? Are you crazy? Those people are savages!"

"Yes but they might just be our last hope to win this thing"

"This is insane, Bellamy"

The radio attached to his hip cackled, they only have a few minutes left "There is no way to save everyone. There are 30 unmarked vehicles that will be taking different routes to get to the Mountain. Once you have enough distance between you and this place, a girl named Octavia will unlock your cuffs and you can gain control of the vehicle. I placed a gun under your seat. I need you to be ready because once they realize you're not going to be arriving at the Mountain; they are going to go after you. There will be supplies at the back of the vehicle, enough to keep you alive for three months so you need to get to them before then or all of this will be for nothing."

"You're not coming with me?"

"No, I do have one favor" he whispered, "My sister Octavia, bring her with you. At the very least, you can keep her out of trouble. Tell her that once I'm clear, I will come find her. No matter what. I told her what is happening, she knows to take you and run. She has the keys to unlock your cuffs so that it won't be suppressing your abilities anymore. Please…please don't let her die"

"Shit, you have a sister?" Bellamy shot her a look "okay, not the time" her hands trembled as she clenched onto his hands "Shit, okay. Fuck. Are you going to be okay? There is no way someone is not going to get the blame if something happens on the bus"

"It's okay. They still don't know my connection with you and O. I'm still safe. Your mom and Kane are too high profile to be touched. Just worry about yourself"

Clarke nodded, though everything is happening so fast, she doesn't know if her body even knows what's happening, "Tell my mom…" what? Her mom and her have too much bad history between them to even start although one look from Bellamy gave her the feeling that he knows what to tell her. He always knows what to tell her.

"May we meet again"


	2. Chapter 2

In hindsight, this was Clarke's fault. She can hear Octavia's annoyed breathing beside her. She was scowling; doing everything she could to ignore the chatter behind her.

" _Are you crazy!? We're going on the run, and you want to bring a bunch of untrained, deadly, mutant criminals with us? They're going to be deadweight!" Octavia gestured wildly, the bus they were once in continued burning behind her._

" _The Ark would be coming for them. They're going to get themselves killed" Clarke reasoned, she eyed the bunch of teenagers sitting at the dirt by the trees tending to their wounds, she addressed all of them "Look, it's our fault you're all in this mess but staying in that bus wouldn't have been better, trust me. You're free to go if you want or you could come with us."_

 _A boy from behind scoffs, "And go where?"_

" _To the Grounders"_

 _A boy, barely seventeen, with goggles strapped in his head looked at her in awe "You guys are joining the resistance?"_

" _Calm down, R2Douchebag" Octavia snarled, Clarke thinks that she has a bit of an anger management issue "This is not star wars, we're not some rebel alliance shit. We're going on the run. This will not be pretty"_

" _But we'll have a better chance if we stick together" Clarke reasoned._

" _I'm in" a boy with long hair pipes up from behind "Anything's gotta be better than this shit"_

 _The boy who scoffed earlier started laughing, a full belly laugh "This is crazy, ya'll are insane. They're going to find us before we even get within 100 yards away from this fucking bus. You're on your own, I aint suicidal." Clarke sees other kids nodding along with what the boy was saying, she started to protest but Octavia reached for her arm and squeezed hard. What is with the two siblings and squeezing her arm, she'll have bruises for days._

" _Fine then. Go if you want, come if you want. But be warned, I am not your fucking babysitter, this is not some fucking roadtrip to enlightenment or some shit. We're not about to embark on a journey of fucking fulfillment. Shut up, don't piss me off and I won't have to stick my claws in your eyes. And for the love of God, don't fucking get caught"_

The longhaired guy, who they later learned was named Finn, leaned over the front to fiddle with the radio. She tapped her fingers at the steering wheel awkwardly when she felt him staring at her.

"So…" _**how do I ask her why she was in solitary…hmmm…**_

"None of your business"

"What…" _ **how**_

"Psychic"

 _ **whoa**_

Another guy, Monty, who was silent up until now, piped up beside Jasper "Can you read everyone's mind?"

Clarke met his eyes at the rearview mirror and debated how much she wants to share with these people she barely met "Not necessarily, it depends on whether I concentrate and the type of person. I usually try to block everyone out because it gets noisy but Finn's mind is really simple"

"Thanks"

Monty snickered, "Not a compliment, dude"

"So we already know what you can do" guy with goggles, Jasper, says "Angry hot chick over there grows claws, fucking scary by the way. Harper is the freaking casper ghost. Finnie boy over here shoots fire. I personally can grow medicinal herbs, most important power in my opinion" Monty laughs and high-fives Jasper "My boy Monty can see into every camera in any city…"

Octavia suddenly sat up and looked behind them "Wait…what?" she suddenly interrupted.

Monty shrugged "I…basically can tap into anything that has a signal so radio waves, sound waves and even cameras if it transmits a signal. I can find it and see it."

"So you can find the Grounders?"

"Umm…I can try" he says, "I need a computer. The world wide web is hella big"

"Wait, so what were your plans to get to the Grounders before us?" Jasper asked.

"To be honest, I didn't really think we would get past hijacking the bus" Octavia commented.

"Oh we are so screwed" Monty murmured

….

 **Bus crash site (5 hours after the escape)**

Cage Wallace feels the beginning of a migraine at the base of his skull as he sees the remnants of his bus.

"I was told your cuffs are full proof. I was assured by your people that they wouldn't be able to use their powers" Thelonius Jaha griped beside him and all the was running in Cage's head was how easy it was to just shoot the man and be done with it "Now I have twenty mutant criminals on the loose".

"Get me Jefferson" Cage snapped, one of his men nodded in compliance, running off to call in one of their best trackers.

"How are we going to be compensated for this mess" Jaha continued, "This is going to be one hell of a cover-up. I hope your department…"

Cage tuned him out, eyeing the cuffs that was lying at the base of a tree a little farther away from the wreckage. His eyes narrowed, gesturing for one of his investigators to approach "What did you find in the body of the guards?"

"A couple of stab wounds, three in perfect linear order" _Octavia Blake_ "and gunshots wounds"

"Different guns?"

"No sir, it looks like it's all from one gun but I would be more sure if I can take the shell casings back to the lab" Cage nodded "Get me a list of who's in the bus", the man handed him a clipboard, Cage took it and nodded his dismissal.

 _Octavia Blake_

 _Finn Collins_

 _Monty Greene_

 _Clarke Griffin_

 _Jasper Jordan_

 _Harper McIntyre_

 _John Murphy_

A couple of other names where written as well but his eyes zeroed in one particular name. His anger finally reaching its peaked, he turned back to Jaha and in one swift motion, pushed the clipboard in his chest.

The larger man stumbled back in shock, "What the hell..."

"Read that and tell me what you see"

"What?"

"Clarke Griffin was in that bus, hell of a coincidence don't you think that one of your councilors' daughter is in the bus that got hijacked. Furthermore, the cuffs weren't damaged it was unlocked. The only one who has the keys is your people. This was not our mistake, this is clearly on you so I suggest you clean up house before I burn your entire operation to the ground, with you in it."

…

 _What is it with food and it tasting better when it's stolen?_ Murphy sat atop the roof of one of the tallest building, scarfing down his fifth burger and staring out the city. His ears picked out the sound of boots stomping up the staircase.

He grinned, "Well, this was fun while it lasted" he murmured to himself as the door to the roof blew open, armed men started spilling in. He stood up at the edge of the roof, his arms up in surrender, his devil-may-care grin fixed firmly on his face.

"You're late" he says, "I was about to think you forgot about me"

Murphy had no delusions of outrunning The Ark or Mount Weather (like blondie and her friends) so he made the best deal he could make. He is a fucking survivor after all.

"Hello Mr. Murphy"

Murphy grinned, bowing in mock respect "Queen Nia"

…

Abby Griffin was staring at Clarke's picture beside her husband when the door to her house was busted open. Jaha walked in with a few other men, Kane following closely behind. She calmly set the picture down, "Jaha" she greeted, "To what do I owe this…visit"

"Where's your daughter?"

The question gave Abby a small ounce of hope; if they were here questioning her it means that they haven't found her yet.

"Last I heard, she's on a bus headed to Mount Weather"

Jaha breathed out an impatient sigh, "We've been friends for years now, Abby. If you don't tell me the truth, I can't help her. She's in a lot of trouble, a lot of people are looking for her"

" _Where is your husband?"_

" _What? Jaha, what the hell are you doing?" Abby was pushed back as they forced their way into her house._

" _Where is your husband, Abby? I swear to God…"_

" _I don't know. He told me he was in the office doing last minute checks. Clarke is with him" There is a feeling of dread building at the pit of her stomach "What is happening Thelonious"_

" _Did you know anything about the breach?"_

" _What breach?"_

" _We found a backdoor in the system. Someone has been sending out mounds of data, operation procedures, blueprints of the Ark, everything! They even have surveillance on the council. This is a total breach of protocol, not to mention an act of treason" Abby has known Thelonious long enough to recognize the sound of fear in his voice. Whatever the hack found on him, it's big and he's scared._

" _What does my husband have to do with any of this?" Abby demanded, Kane stepped forward, ever the voice of calm "Because we believe he's the breach, Abby"_

" _That's impossible" Abby laughed humorlessly "You can't possibly think! Kane, he's your friend, both of you. You know him, he won't do this"_

" _We also know about Clarke"_

 _Abby's blood ran cold, "You have no right to touch her, she did anything wrong"_

" _If she didn't do anything wrong, then she doesn't have anything to fear. Call them in, we need to talk to them, and I suggest you do this quickly. We don't want anything to happen to the both of them, now would we"_

" _Is that a threat?"_

" _Just a friendly warning"_

"You would have to be more specific that this Thelonious. I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about and last I checked; I am still part of the council. You have no right to barge into my home like you own it. You might be chancellor now but don't mistake that for having absolute power" Abby stood up, walking towards her staircase, "So, if you'll excuse me…" she gestured to her front door.

"Is that a threat?" Jaha snarled.

"No, It's a…friendly warning"


End file.
